The secret life of Hollyoaks
by Fanficgirl1999
Summary: Basically one-shots for anyone in hollyoaks, past or present. Whoever YOU want! Chapter seven- Brendan Brady comes back and puts the 'gangsters' into their places! Xx
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So I've decided to do a Hollyoaks one-shot series… where you guys get to give me prompts on any Hollyoaks couple/pairing and what you want to happen! I've got the first 5 covered so just read, enjoy and PROMPT! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own this show or any of the characters (I wish!)**

* * *

_So… basically this one-shot takes place 2 years from now and is about Robbie Roscoe and Phoebe McQueen (they're going out at this point) with Finn O'Connor trying to worm his way in with Phoebe… but what will happen when Finn takes it a step too far?_

* * *

"Phoebe!" Robbie exclaimed, clearly delighted at seeing his girlfriend, "Just the person I wanted to see!"

She smiled and made her way over to him, "Hey! What do you want?"

"Oh! Nice! And I was just going to invite you to an ice- hockey match… Belfast Giants vs Cardiff Devils. But… I guess you don't want to go…" he replied nonchalantly

"What! Seriously? I'd love to go!" she answered, mouth hanging open in shock.

How did she get to be so lucky? After everything with Vincent and George she finally has someone who understands her and who she doesn't have to change anything for.

She snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a quick kiss, to which he quickly reciprocated.

Little did they know that Finn was watching from the corner of the street, his dark eyes narrowed as he planned his revenge on Robbie for getting him put into jail two years ago. He saw how happy Robbie was and it made him feel sick. He knew he had to get Phoebe for himself… but how?

* * *

The next day Phoebe stormed round to the garage with a bunch of roses in her hands, she thrust them at Robbie, fuming.

"Why, would you get me roses? That is so, yuck, it's so cheesy! I do NOT do cheese!" She shouted angrily. Robbie had to laugh.

"Babe, no offence but why would I get you roses? I hate cheese as much as you do… part of the reason we go so well together." He pulled her to him and pecked her lips lightly.

She smiled, she couldn't help it… he was so perfectly imperfect!

"Well if it wasn't you, who was it?" she questioned trying, and failing, to hide her smile.

"Well," he drawled, "who else have you been seeing, Phoebe McQueen?"

She played along and soon enough they were in stitches.

Robbie wiped the tears from his eyes as he studied the girl in front of him… she was even more beautiful (if that was possible) when she smiled.

She dumped the roses in the bin as Robbie went back to work on the car he was fixing up. She gently kissed him once more before leaving to go home.

"Hey, Phoebe!" a voice called, she turned around as a man in a black, oversized hoodie made his way towards her "Those roses cost a fortune?"

"Sorry, do I know you?" she asked, trying to get a look at his face.

He kept moving towards her until she was backed up to the wall.

"You should," he replied, taking down his hood "I definitely remember you."

Chills travelled down her back as he took another step forward. Yep! Robbie's right, he's definitely a creep.

"No offence, Finn," Phoebe explained "but I'm kind of going out with someone… namely Robbie."

"So, Roscoe's got you fooled?" he asks.

"What?" she questioned.

"I probably shouldn't be the one to tell you." He responded slowly.

"Finn, I think you better move." She said, desperately trying to keep her cool, she didn't like people talking about her boyfriend. Not when they didn't know him like she did, "NOW!"

He moved out of her way, knowing he'd done enough to plant a seed of doubt in her mind. She stormed quickly away, furious that he was out of jail already! He had better wish that Robbie didn't find out that he was near her or he would go mad.

* * *

Finn was walking down the road a few days later when he saw, the one and only Phoebe McQueen.

"Hey, Phoebe!" he called out.

She walked on, seemingly as though she hadn't heard him although her back visibly tensed.

He ran after her and cornered her, leaning his hand onto the wall behind her so he was looming over her.

"You're not ignoring me, are you?" he asked, glaring at her "because that would be a very bad idea."

She shook her head nervously, "Move Finn!" she exclaimed, trying to sound assertive but her voice was wavering.

He leaned towards her, she could feel his hot, clammy breath on her cold cheek. He lunged forward quickly, pinning her to the wall and forced his way into her mouth, she squirmed but she wasn't strong enough.

"Oi!" a voice called, Finn pulled his hoodie up and ran away.

Robbie came rushing up "Are you okay?" he asked her quickly, pulling her into a hug. She relaxed in his arms, she felt safe with him and he knew that. "Who was that?"

"I don't know," she lied, knowing Robbie would hit the roof if he found out that it was Finn, "I would have got him off! You didn't have to come!" She pulled away from him a fierce look on her face.

"Yeah, looked like it!" Robbie mumbled sarcastically.

She glared at him angrily, "I can handle myself… I don't need _you_ coming to rescue me every two seconds, got that?"

"Why do you have to be so independent?" he grumbled before putting his hands up in surrender "Got it, got it!"

She smiled warmly. "Thank you though! I, um, I, I love you Robbie." She said earnestly, looking into his eyes.

His mouth opened in shock before his mouth collided with hers "I love you too. And by the way… I've never said that to anyone before so keep it zipped!"

* * *

Later that night Robbie, Phoebe, Jason, Holly, Sandy, Frasier, Ziggy, Leela, Joe, Lindsey, Freddie, Sinead, Darren and Nancy were scattered around the Roscoe house after a big 'Family meal' which, fortunately, Sandy didn't cook… You see, she was determined for everyone to start acting like they could actually stand each other. This mainly focused on Lindsey and Sinead, Frasier and Freddie, Darren and Joe and Leela and Nancy.

So far so good! That's what Sandy was thinking the moment that the house went up in flames, she, upon others, were flung back and met with a stone cold wall.

Finn stood outside, lighter in hand, watching the flames grow higher and higher, captivated by the light. He dropped the lighter with a clang to the ground and ran.

* * *

*BOOM*

Freddie and Nancy turned quickly at the sound coming from the back of the house, they had been outside in the garden at the time of the explosion, having a smoke and complaining about their spouses.

They looked at each other and just froze in fear, Nancy whimpered quietly while Freddie whispered, "Sinead."

"999, NOW!" Nancy ordered, snapping into action.

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs Darren was desperately searching the bedrooms trying to find someone, anyone.

He heard hoarse coughing coming from Lindsey and Joe's bedroom, he burst in to see a worried looking Lindsey leaning over a choking- on- air Sinead.

"Come on." He gasped, lifting Sinead while Lindsey quietly followed him. They walked to the stairs to see that most of them had burned away and the floor was creaking desperately below them.

"We need to get her out of here," Lindsey croaked, "She's in a bad way."

"I know that!" Darren snapped.

"Phoebe! Jason!" A desperate Robbie called from behind them.

"Rob?" A spluttering Jason questioned, appearing from the bottom of the stairs. The twins communicated, trying to find a way for them to get down the stairs. "Jump." Jason commanded.

"Are you crazy?" Robbie replied.

"Rob, that floors about to collapse. If you don't come now you might never!"

Robbie jumped first, miraculously making it without a scratch. But when Darren jumped, bracing both his and Sinead's weight he let out a cry of pain, "My leg!" he exclaimed and when the all looked down it was clear that it was broken, judging by the angle that it was stuck out at. Finally Lindsey jumped, running to find her fiancé.

"Robbie!" came a call from the living room. Robbie ran in to find Phoebe, Joe and Leela all slumped against the wall. "Linds, in here!" Robbie exclaimed, running over to a violently coughing Phoebe and helping her up.

"I'm usually the one who puts _out _the fires!" Leela joked.

As the fire brigade burst through the doors, Robbie helped Phoebe and Leela out and got ready to run back in.

"Where are you going?" Phoebe croaked.

He leant over and kissed her softly, "I'll be fine babe." He whispered and went back inside; despite the protests of the fire fighters.

They sat and watched as a spluttering Lindsey was helped out by Joe and when Freddie took over, he ran right back in, Freddie following quickly behind.

Darren, Ziggy and Frasier were out next, while Nancy and Leela engulfed them in a hug and showered them with kisses. Phoebe felt sick to the stomach, why wasn't Robbie out yet?

Sinead was dragged out between Freddie and a firefighter, groaning in pain. Sandy came out next, she was in a really bad way, well, she was in the kitchen when it happened! Followed by Jason screaming for Holly, "I love you Holly! They're going to get you out of there! Let me go! I need to see her!"

* * *

There were 3 people that didn't come out though, well, that's a lie, they did come out eventually… on a stretcher… with a white sheet covering their faces. Joe, Robbie and Holly. Lindsey saw them first… she screamed while Freddie gave her a tight hug and she beat her fists against his chest screaming about how he shouldn't have went in again.

Then there was Jason, when he saw Holly it was a different story, his legs gave way and he fainted leaving everyone to rush over to him. Which meant there was no-one to comfort Phoebe when she saw the boy she loved taken out. She felt numb. Her back straightened and her face went cold, she opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out, she turned and walked away. By the end of the week Joe, Robbie and Holly had been buried. Sandy, Sinead and Jason were in a critical condition. Frasier, Darren and Ziggy all had broken bones, twisted ankles and the lot but they would be fine. Leela was taking good care of Ziggy. Lindsey was in a serious depression and stayed at home all day, in silence. As for Phoebe, no-one was sure where she was, no-one had seen her after the explosion, all they knew was that some of her things had gone including a necklace Robbie had given to her for their 1 year anniversary…

* * *

**Hey! I really hope you enjoyed that because it was a really hard one to write! I've never done a one-shot before and this took me AGES! So please feel free to prompt in reviews and PM's! Thanks for taking your time to read this! **

**Bye then… Fanficgirl1999**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! I have to say I was absolutely delighted with all the amazing reviews from you wonderful people! Thanks so much for all the prompts guys! This has been prompted by **_**morganfreeman-secret agent**_** and it's a fluffy Jason and Holly fic (set before they started going out). Enjoy! **

**Louis-**_ Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy this chapter! _

**Guest- **_I absolutely could! It will be put together with __hattiexoxoxo__'s prompt of just Ziggy and Leela_

**Dangarumpo**_- Thank you and I know! Of course, that's an amazing idea! _

**Gary- **_Yeah of course! I love the big things myself and thanks so much!_

**Mabel**_- Glad you like it and of course I am haha! I have to be _

**Jack- **_Thanks I really hope you enjoy this one! _

It was Wednesday morning, the worst day of the week for Jason. He had Maths, English, Science, Geography and History. Sure, he was smart but that didn't mean he had to like any of his classes. Although he did have two classes with Holly Cunningham which kind of made them worth it. English and History.

First was English with Mr McQueen, as everyone piled into the room, John- Paul went really pale and sharp eyed. He pulled out the textbooks and slammed them down on the tables. "You have 10 minutes to read over pages 45,46,47 and 48 and then we're going to have a quiz!" he exclaimed. The class groaned "But, sir." Robbie whined.

"Enough!" Mr McQueen shouted, "Or you can do detention if you'd prefer it."

Everyone was busy staring at their books, wondering what had happened to that nice, gentle teacher who laughed and joked and had fun.

"Okay, Robbie!" Mr McQueen called, Robbie stood, "In The Changeling by Thomas Middleton & William Rowley "Although she is a murderess, Beatrice is essentially an innocent victim." What is your view of Beatrice in the light of this comment?"

"Beatrice is a victim of society – the position of women of high status at the time and their lack of opportunity to make their own choices but she does, after all, initiate the murder of those who stand in the way of her desires." He replied, feeling happy with himself when, with a brisk nod, McQueen told him to sit down.

Needless to say, everyone was shocked.

"Holly! In The Bloody Chamber by Angela Carter "Although terrifying, many of the stories are also darkly comic." Consider at least **two **of the stories from _The Bloody Chamber _in the light of this comment."

"Erm, Sir? We didn't learn about this!" Holly exclaimed.

"Well, of course _you_ didn't Holly!" Mr McQueen shouted, "You're lazy and stupid so I wouldn't expect you to know… the right answer was the numerous instances of horrific violence, sexual depravity, supernatural powers, psychological fear etc. But again, someone like _you_ wouldn't know that! That's one of the easiest questions on this exam! You're going to fail!"

With that, Jason slammed his hands on the table and stood up, "Look! We didn't learn about that! You're clearly the stupid one for not teaching us about it if we were supposed to! But you just stand there belittling us all! You're not fit to be a teacher!" He yelled, fuming. Everyone stared at him, no-one knowing that this was a part of Jason that came out rarely but was definitely there.

"Jason!" Holly called over the racket of everyone in the hall heading off for class.

"Hey, H-Holly, w-w- what's up?" Jason questioned, looking down, it was no news that he liked her, well, except to her.

"Thanks for that, that was proper amazing and also you, um, forgot your notes, I wasn't sure if they were important." She replied, also looking down.

He chuckled a little, witnessing the look on her face.

"Oh?" he asked happily "And you came the whole way to the other side of the school to give them to me?"

"... It's not like I l-like you or anything, I-I just...Forget it," she grumbled, pink staining her cheeks traitorously.

He smirked, he surprised himself when feeling more confident, he asked her out, to the cinema on Saturday night, she laughed and his heart sank.

"I would really like that." She responded, much to his relief.

That Saturday night while Jason was being relentlessly teased by his brothers for asking the girl out on a date, _"You've got to let her come to you, mate!" (Ziggy), "Are you sure she likes you? She was probably just be friendly, Jase!" (Robbie), "You've broken our record Jase!" (Joe) and "Finally, I never thought you'd man up! You've been on about her for ages!" (Freddie), _Holly was getting ready into her glamorous strapless dress, the structured satin bodice of her frock falling into a silky taupe skirt that was topped by an elegant black lace overlay. Accompanied by a pair of gold-tinged heels, dainty earrings, and an eye-catching cocktail ring. Finally Jason showed up at her door.

When they got to the cinema they decided to go see a scary film, yeah, Jason may be quiet and shy, but he's no wimp! As they waited in line for their tickets Jason looked properly at Holly for the first time that night.

"Holly, do you know how beautiful you are?" Jason asked honestly, his eyes scanning her face.

She blushed changing the subject quickly, "Do you want some popcorn?" however, she couldn't keep the smile from her face and Jason saw that.

"Sure," he replied happily, "But I'll pay."

See, Holly had never been called beautiful before. Sure she'd been called hot and sexy by the boys who wanted to get into her pants or cute and pretty by the boys who cared about her but never really liked her, but never, had she been called beautiful, and she liked it. She felt like, when Jason said that, he was actually saying she was pretty, cute, sexy, hot, classy, gorgeous, hard-to-get. That he was talking about her personality, that he loved her. It made her feel special, and she loved that feeling

When they were watching the film, every time an, even slightly, scary bit came on Holly would jump and bury her head in Jason's chest which, lucky for him, was every 10 minutes.

Jason was genuinely the nicest boy she'd ever been with, by far. He paid for her drink, her popcorn and her ticket. He even paid her that amazing compliment. She was beginning to think that she could really fall for him.

Later that night, when Jason was walking Holly home she suddenly grabbed his hand.

"You know, I've never been called beautiful before." She told him.

"No way!" Jason exclaimed, "I don't believe you. A girl like you? Well, there's something wrong with the lads you've been with, ain't there?"

They smiled at each other contently. Holly felt the butterflies in her stomach, the kind you get when you're driving down a steep hill really fast, the kind she hadn't felt in ages.

**Sorry! This was NOT one of my best! I am NOT good at fluff haha! Hope you enjoyed it anyway! Prompt away my cheesepuffs! **

**Next Chapter- **Lindsey and Joe are having serious problems so they go to a therapist to try to figure out the problem is… will they figure it out before it's too late? - prompted by hattiexoxoxo

**Chapter 4- **Ziggy and Leela- Pregnancy story - hattiexoxoxo and guest **(Do you want anything in particular to happen to the baby or anything?)**

**Chapter 5-** John Paul goes to Ste for some reaffirmation comfort sex right after the Finn event, Finn gets caught and Danny gets jealous. - Llanea

**Chapter 6- **Another disaster in the village wipes out 5 residents currently living on the show!- Gary** (Anyone in particular?)**

**Chapter 7- **Brendan Brady returning and putting all of the new 'gangsters' into their places.- Dangarumpo** (Would you want them to try and fight him first?)**

**Chapter 8**- The McQueen family find out that John-Paul was raped and Jacqui and Myra come back to help sort this out once and for all.- StevieScissorLuv


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! Thanks so much for all the prompts and reviews! This has been prompted by ****hattiexoxoxo**** and it's a Lindsey and Joe fic. So! In this one, Lindsey and Joe are having a lot of problems, all relating to the miscarriage, so they agree to go to a marriage counsellor **

**Guest- **_Thank you so much! Of course! Sounds like a brilliant idea! Do you want any, like, serious injuries or deaths etc.? Xx_

**Guest- **_Absolutely! Would you prefer them to just start going out in the chapter or already be going out? Xx_

"Hey," Joe said, walking into the room casually. As if they did this everyday. As if they were just in the kitchen.

But they weren't, no, they were in a counsellors office.

Lindsey never wanted to go. Sure, they didn't really talk never mind have any physical contact with each other and sure, they'd been busying themselves just to avoid each other, but it still hadn't become real to Lindsey until, one day, Joe (Well Sandy, actually!) suddenly blurted out that their marriage could be at stake.

Let's go back to the start.

"Joe!" Lindsey shouted, "Get your ass down here now! We're going to be late for the appointment!"

She'd been very temperamental since finally getting pregnant again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! You don't want me coming in my mechanic gear do you?" He asked, chuckling.

"No, I suppose not," she sighed, "I love you Joe, and I can't wait to have your baby."

They started to kiss.

"Oi you two!" Sandy called, "Shouldn't you been getting off to the hospital?"

"Perfect timing mum!" Joe replied sarcastically while Lindsey and Sandy laugh.

When they got to the hospital Lindsey started to cramp up, badly. "Oh." She sighed.

"Are you okay Linds?" Joe questioned, seriously worried.

She doubled over and winced in pain. She cried out quickly, while people rushed over to make sure she was okay.

A few nurses rushed her down the hallway in a wheelchair and into a small room.

"Okay, Lindsey," said a small, bright, American woman, "I'm just going to rub some of this jelly on your stomach but I'm sure you know all this by now. Now, sweetie, how many weeks are you?"

"Um, I'm, 5 months, so 20 weeks." She replied quickly.

"Okay..." the nurse replied, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she moved the gel around Lindsey's stomach.

"What's wrong?" Joe questioned, wild-eyed.

"Um, I can't seem to find the heartbeat." She responded quickly, continuing to move the gel around.

Lindsey and Joe looked at eachother and she gripped his hand tightly, as if she was hanging on for dear life.

"I'm so sorry," She murmured, "I can't find the heartbeat. I'm really, really sorry."

"No," Lindsey whispered, her lips dry, "No! He's a boy. We're going to call him Cameron! Tell her Joe! Tell her!"

He looked at her sadly and pulled her in for a hug. She cried in his arms and he held her tight.

That was the only emotion she'd shown since the miscarriage. The rest of the time she was completely numb. Every time Joe tried to hug or kiss her, she'd pull away and flinch as though he'd hit her.

In fact, they didn't even sleep in the same bed. He slept in the guest room.

The TV was permanently on, really, really, loud and every time Joe tried to turn it off Lindsey would scream.

He tried to do it the other day…

"Lindsey, we need to talk." Joe spoke up.

"I'm watching _Doctors_." She replied sharply.

So… he switched off the TV … and she screamed and screamed.

"Fine!" He shouted putting his hands over his ears, "Fine! You win!"

She turned the TV back on and straight up to full volume. He stormed out of the room.

A day in the life of Joe and Lindsey. Who wouldn't kill for that, eh?

Work wasn't much better either. Every so often Darren would come around to see Sandy and pop into the garage with Charlie and little Oscar. There was one time, though, that was worse than all the rest.

"Alright, Joe? Here, Freddie! Nancy was wondering do you want us to drop Katie to 'Big steps, little steps' this week, seeing as you did it last week?" He asked.

"Cheers, Darren! That'd be brilliant. Sinead needs the rest! With her being pregnant and all! Apparently it's a boy!" Freddie replied, his face bright with anticipation.

Once upon a time Joe's face was like that.

"How far along is she again?" Darren questioned.

"Well, we went for the twenty week scan last week, so, yeah! Not too long to go!" Freddie laughed.

Joe dropped the spanner, "Shit!" he shouted.

"Joe!" Freddie turned quickly, "I'm so sorry, I- Lindsey,"

Joe turned and there she was, in the garage doorway, actually dressed for once, bags in hands and her make-up on.

"Lindsey I- I'm so, so sorry! I didn't know you were there."

"Twenty weeks," she whimpered faintly but then catching herself on she plastered on a week smile, "Tell her I said congrats. Her body's clearly stronger than mine!"

With that she turned and walked out of the garage, with every piece of dignity she could gather.

"Lindsey," Joe had called, "Lindsey!" He didn't try to go after her though, it wouldn't do any use. This he knew.

The next day though, Sandy came round.

"Lindsey, love," She sighed, jumping into the bed beside her. She didn't say anything more, just wrapped her arms tightly around the shaking girl.

Lindsey burst into tears, she cried for a couple of minutes on Sandy's shoulders crying and turning off the TV for the first time in weeks! And… she felt a lot better for it.

When she'd finally calmed down, Sandy decided to try to talk some sense into her precious daughter-in-law. 'This Lindsey has been here for long enough,' Sandy thought, 'It's time for the old one back!

"Joe said you two might not be able to make your way back up from this," Sandy spoke and when Lindsey looked up, she saw that Sandy's eyes were watering dangerously, "He said you might split up… he said it was getting harder to support you himself at the same time."

"He- he said that?" Lindsey questioned dubiously, the Joe she'd known and loved would never have said that. Although, she hadn't really paid attention to him so he could have changed… God knows she had!

Sandy nodded, "Yes, but you can always talk to us, sweetie, you do know that don't you?" she inquired.

Lindsey nodded absentmindedly, "The truth is, Sandy," she responded, "I've left it so long, I'm not sure I know how to."

"Then come with me to a marriage counsellor." Joe declared.

Lindsey gulped, had he heard all of that? She looked at Sandy who smiled in encouragement and squeezed her hand in reassurance. Lindsey was like a daughter to her. She couldn't let her be lost in the woman she had become. Not when she used to be this wonderful, confident, vibrant woman. She wanted her Lindsey back, Lindsey Butterfield-Roscoe.

That's when she looked up at her husband.

"Okay." She whispered.

He smiled, "That's all I wanted you to say."

Suddenly, they were back in that counsellors office, Lindsey shaking her head like she was getting rid of a lurking nightmare which, evidently, she had.

After 4 sessions with their counsellor she had been a lot more of herself and by the 7th one she was dismissed.

"You have made great progress, Lindsey. As have you, Joe," Dr. Hodge said, smiling, "I think that this, has been the last session!"

Afterwards, while they were driving home, Lindsey grabbed Joe's hand.

"I think, maybe, you should sleep in our bed tonight, Joe." Lindsey said, smiling.

"That's the first time in ages you've called it _our_ bed." He replied, mirroring her smile.

"I know," she sighed, "and it feels good."

Once they got out of the car, she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply.

"I love you, Joe Roscoe."

"I love you, Lindsey Butterfield-Roscoe."

***3 months later***

"Joe!" An excited Lindsey called from the bathroom.

"Yeah, babe?" he asked as she emerged from the bathroom, holding what, at first sight, looked like a thick highlighter.

"I think I might be pregnant again!" she shouted

"No way!" he exclaimed, clearly overwhelmed and completely overjoyed.

He picked her up and spun her around.

"This is it babe, third time lucky, eh?" he laughed.

"Let's hope so." she replied sighing. But neither of them could keep the smiles from their faces every time they looked at eachother.

"That child's going to be one hell of a looker!" Joe said, winking at Lindsey.

"Yeah… if he takes after me!" she joked, smiling at the look on Joe's face.

She thanked her lucky stars and prayed that this foetus would actually have a chance to be a real baby, but now, she and Joe can get through anything.

**Hope you enjoyed this! I really liked writing this chapter! Poor Lindsey **

**Don't forget to review and prompt! **

**Bye then… Fanficgirl1999 Xx**

**Next chapter**- _Ziggy and Leela- A pregnancy story! – prompted by __hattiexoxoxo__and guest__** (Do you want anything in particular to happen or are you fine for me to just let the imagination flow? ;))**_

**Chapter 9- **Maxine/Dodger when she turns to him for comfort after a bad row with Patrick – prompted by writerchick4life

**Chapter 10- **There is a siege in The Dog – prompted by Guest** (Do you want anyone to be killed?)**

**Chapter 11- **Freddie and Lindsey - prompted by Guest** (Do you want them to just be getting together or already be together, so I can base the story on which.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay! Thanks so much for all the prompts and reviews! This has been prompted by ****hattiexoxoxo**** and guest. So… this is in the future, Ziggy and Leela are engaged but Leela has a one night stand and then finds out that she's pregnant! But will it be Ziggy's? Hope you ENJOY! **

**Guest- **_Yep, Absolutely! Should be chapter 11! Xx_

**Connor- **_Thank you so much! You have no idea how much that means to me! Really glad you're enjoying it… do you have any prompts for me? Xx_

**Guest-** Yep! Absolutely fine! I love Dodger and Maxine! Xx

**Gary- **Honestly it's no problem! Don't worry about it … Righteo! I love surprises too! Xx

**Katy-** THANK YOU SO MUCH! I was all bizzed when I read your review! What a nice thing to say and I know… Finn is a right prick! I hate him haha! Xx

* * *

It was early morning and as Leela woke up, her head banging, the first thing she noticed was her engagement ring lying discarded on the bedroom floor. Her face crinkled in confusion wondering what her ring was doing there… and when had they got a carpet?

She sat up straight in the bed taking in her surroundings as her memories from last night came rushing back.

"_How does it feel like to be engaged, babe?" Tegan questioned while popping a party popper in her older sister's face._

"_No different than usual to be honest, teabag!" she slurred laughing, resting her head on her fiancé's shoulder. _

"_Hey, babe, maybe we should get going, I'm exhausted," Ziggy drawled, yawning._

"_You go on, Zig. I'm going to stay here for a bit."_

The next part was a bit fuzzy for her but she was as sure as sure that Tegan had roped her into a game of spin the bottle.

"_No! This game is for kids," she moaned drunkenly._

"_Now, now! This is a different kind of spin the bottle, before you kiss, snog, whatever you have to take a shot of either vodka, tequila or gin," Tegan said, slurring slightly, although, she was nowhere near as bad as Leela, "Come on sis have a bit of fun… or can you not do that anymore?"_

"_Hey! I can have fun… and Ziggy can too!" she exclaimed, joining in the game… no-one was going to tell her that she can't have fun…_

Now though, as she realised there was someone in the bed with her… who wasn't her fiancé, she wished she hadn't been so stupid and childish.

Peeking under the blankets she discovered a half-naked, fast asleep, Dodger. Jumping out of the bed she found herself in only her underwear.

"Oh, no!" she gasped, clearly devastated, "We didn't!"

"We did..." Dodger mumbled from under the blankets… what had she done?

She scrambled to get her clothes on, rushing out the door without a backwards glance and running home before Ziggy woke up.

* * *

Ziggy was stood at the breakfast bar in the flat they shared… Maxine and Patricks old flat to be precise, when Leela stumbled in.

"Hey, babe!" he exclaimed, "I missed you, how did last night go after I left? Tegan texted to let me know that you were at her house."

She sighed in relief, although, why did Tegan cover for her when she didn't even know where she was? Unless… she did know! And she didn't try to stop her.

"After you left? It was so boring! Me and Teegs left almost straight after you did," she explained, laughing nervously.

Then, suddenly throwing her arms around him, she spoke up, "You know I love you, right?"

He laughed and rolled his eyes, "Of course I do or I wouldn't be marrying you! Speaking of which… where's your ring?" He asked motioning to her hand.

"Shit," she mumbled, suddenly going pale, "I'll, um, be right back."

* * *

Dodger heard a sharp knock at the door while he was getting a shower.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He shouts, angry at being disturbed so early in the morning.

He opens the door to an embarrassed and distressed looking Leela.

"You just couldn't stay away, could you?" He drawls, satisfied with the furious look on her face.

"Oh, as if! Get a life Dodger! That was a one off that will NEVER happen again!" she shrieked, slapping him on the arm with her bag an she stormed past into the bedroom to see her stunning ring lying recklessly where she had seen it this morning.

"We need to talk," he says sighing.

"I just want to forget that this ever happened." She whispered, sitting at the edge of the bed, tears filling her eyes… and Leela never cried!

He sat next to her and drew in a breath, "That might be harder than you think. I don't know if you remember this but, erm, thing is, we didn't use a condom."

* * *

Leela arrives back home to see a distressed Ziggy sitting on the coffee table, hands on his head.

Her mind raced… Had he found out? No he couldn't have… but what if someone had spotted her?

"Ziggy," She whispers, her voice hoarse.

"Leela I need to tell you something," he interrupts her, and before he loses the nerve, steers her over to the sofa, "Um, I was going to tell you last night when we got home from the club but then you stayed on and I didn't want to ruin it for you , anyway, the thing is, um, this is harder than I thought, the other day when we, you know… did it. The condom broke… I'm so sorry…"

That night, Leela lay in bed… she could be pregnant… and as if that wasn't bad enough, the father could be either her fiancé or someone she sees about the place every so often! She winced at that thought… what will she do if it isn't Ziggy's? Abortion isn't an option… no way! Maybe adoption? Or maybe Ziggy won't find out?

* * *

Two weeks later Ziggy and Leela were in the bathroom, Ziggy holding a pregnancy test.

"Ready?" He asked, turning to Leela for her approval, she nodded, her lips closed tight.

They looked quickly to see not one but two faint blue lines.

A smile graced Ziggy's lips as he twirled Leela around in his arms.

"This is amazing!" he exclaimed.

She smiled weakly and tried hard not to burst into tears.

"I'm going to have a baby! _We're _going to have a baby," he mumbled a smile still bright on his face.

* * *

*9 weeks later *

"Ziggy!" Leela called, "We need to get going… the sooner we get this over with the sooner I can sleep!"

A chuckle emerged from the bathroom where Ziggy had been checking himself in the mirror, "Nearly done!"

It was New Year's Eve and they were on their way to Sandy's house for a party and Leela's family would be there… tonight was the night that they would tell their parents about Leela's pregnancy.

As they made their way past the pub they heard a call.

"Ziggy! Oi, mucker! You heading to Sandy's?" Darren shouted, running up with an awkward looking Dodger trailing behind.

"Alright lads!" Ziggy exclaimed, happy to see his older brother and someone he had considered to be a close friend until a few months ago when he suddenly broke all contact, going out of his way to avoid him and Leela, "Yeah I am, are you?"

"Yep! I persuaded Dodger to come seeing as Nancy is sick," he explained.

"Alright Zig, Leela," Dodger mumbled not making eye contact with either of the two.

Darren and Ziggy looked at eachother confusion apparent on their faces.

"Let's go then!" Darren shouted, desperate to get out of this awkward situation.

"He WHAT?" Sandy could be heard screaming as they stormed into the house.

"Robbie," they all sighed.

So they were shocked when they entered the kitchen to see Sandy hugging an inconsolable Sam.

"Mum!" Leela exclaimed shocked and rushing to her, "What's wrong?"

"Your dad," she replied shortly.

"Um… Leela… I don't know how to say this but… um… see… your dad is gay," Sandy said, looking at Sam to make sure that this was okay, she nodded, "He's been seeing John-Paul for several months now it seems."

"John-Paul McQueen?" Leela asks frown lines creasing her pretty face.

They walk into the dining room to find everyone already there, including Ste, Tegan, Peri and baby Rose.

Everyone laughed, had fun and ate, with Sam even forgetting about her unfaithful husband, until… that was… Leela burst into tears during everyone singing 'Auld Lang Sang' shouting about John-Paul and Danny being idiots and her hating them and the rest.

Needless to say everyone was shocked at Leela's outburst, Robbie and Jason stared open- mouthed at the sobbing girl while her family looked like they didn't know what to do, they had rarely seen Leela cry and certainly never so openly! So they were more than happy when Ziggy wrapped his arms around her and brought her close.

"It's okay babe," he whispered, "Maybe now would be a good time to tell everyone, eh?"

Leela tensed, "No Ziggy! We can't!" she hissed.

It was too late though because Sam, Sandy, Lindsey, Tegan and Sinead had already guessed… it was obvious to them, having being the same way when they were pregnant.

"She's pregnant!" Ziggy exclaimed laughing, while everyone crowded around them excitedly.

"How far along are you?" Sam questioned.

"10 weeks!" Ziggy replied delightedly.

Dodger stood detached from the crowd. He had noticeably paled but luckily everyone was too excited to properly notice.

* * *

The next week Leela was on her way to price slice when Dodger walked past, spinning abruptly around he grabbed her by the arm lightly and steered her to the nearest bench.

She knew that this would happen to be honest so she wasn't all that surprised with his first question.

"Is the baby mine?"

"No," she deadpanned.

"How do you know?" he asked quietly.

"Because whether you are the biological father or not Ziggy is always going to be the dad!" she exclaimed, "Now, if you'll excuse me I'm trying to do some shopping."

As she stormed past him he shouted after her, "This is not over! I want to be a part of my baby's life!"

Even though Leela felt a prickling fear down her spine she still walked on strongly.

* * *

*9 weeks later*

Ziggy and Leela were just about to go to the hospital for their first ultrasound when there was a furious knock at the door.

Ziggy swings open the door to reveal a grim faced Dodger.

"What do you want?" Ziggy questions coldly.

"What I _want_," Dodger replies huffily, "is to be invited to what is possibly my baby's ultrasound!"

He stares wide eyed, still shocked by what he's known for over a month…

"_I'm warning you Dodger!" he had heard Leela shout. _

"_What are you going to do?" Dodger sneered, then just as he was about to burst in, thinking his fiancée was being attacked by his so-called 'friend', he heard something else, "Get a lawyer?! Been there, done that!"_

"_You've got a lawyer?" Leela questioned, her voice wavering a little… It broke his heart to hear her getting so upset but he needed to know what was going on with the pair and somehow he knew that if he went rushing in that wasn't what he would get…_

"_Yep!" was Dodger's quick exclamation, "and I'm going to see this baby a lot if it is mine."_

_That was when Ziggy stepped into the room, eyes watering and breaths shallow, he stepped over to Leela. "Baby?" he questioned, "Please tell me he's not saying what I think he's saying." _

_She too had tears in her eyes, "I'm so sorry," she whispered. He stormed out of the room but halfway down the hallway and he could still hear her cries, "Ziggy! Ziggy! Now look what you've done Dodger!"_

Ziggy shook his head, bringing him back to the real world.

"How's your nose?" he asked smirking as he remembered what Joe and Freddie had done to Dodger when they found out what happened… not to mention his mother.

"Fine thanks." He replied stonily, "So! We should get going."

"Whoa, whoa,whoa," Leela said, "Who said that he's coming?"

"Leela just let him come! You don't need this stress!" Ziggy exclaimed, glaring at Dodger in the process.

When they finally arrived at the clinic and Leela's name was called out they were shown into a small room with plenty of machines where a small American woman sat.

"Hello," she says cheerily, "Do you want to lie down there for me?"

Leela nodded and remained unusually quiet.

"I trust you've drank plenty of water?" she questioned

"Yeah," Leela replied nervously, drawing in a deep breath as the woman spread the cold gel around her stomach.

"So… is this your first scan?" the woman asks whilst looking at the small screen she was positioned in front of.

"Yeah, it is." Ziggy replied.

"Oh, well then, you're in for a surprise!" the sonographer exclaimed, "Your due date, in case you didn't know, is the 7th of august and right now your babies are the size of a carrot…"

"Whoa! Bab_ies_? Meaning more than one?" Dodger questioned.

The sonographer smiled, "You're expecting twins… do twins run in your family?"

"I have little brothers that are twins," Ziggy mumbled excitedly, smirking at Dodger.

"Well!" Dodger retorted smugly, "I _am_ a twin!"

"Your babies are in a healthy position, they're bones look good and strong…" The nurse continued speaking but Leela wasn't really listening. She was hoping that this would shed some light on the situation but all its done is complicate things further! She was so relieved when Ziggy got back with her but that doesn't mean that he wouldn't leave her if the babies weren't his.

"… Do you want to know the gender?"

"Yes!" Dodger and Ziggy exclaimed enthusiastically while a rather petulant Leela mumbled "I guess."

"Okay then! Looks like you're having… a little boy and girl."

Dodger looked up somewhat triumphantly, "Raina and Mac!"

"No way!" Ziggy replied, "Talia and Crash!"

"Liliana and Kai," Leela put in determinably.

* * *

Later that night when Ziggy and Leela were curled up on their sofa watching desperate housewives, Leela gasped.

"Ziggy! The babies are kicking!" She exclaimed surprising, even herself, with her enthusiasm.

He touched her stomach gently, gasped and looked up at her, his eyes full of wonder, like a child who has just been told that they can have any sweet they want in a shop.

They lay there comfortably just talking to the little carrots in there.

"Come in carrot number 1!" Ziggy said, "Your mission is, should you accept it, to keep your mummy safe and carrot number 2, you have to protect your brother or sister because you look like the strong one, got it? Me and your mummy are going to love you so much and we can't wait for you two to come out of there!"

"Yeah," Leela put in, "Especially because mummy is getting very tired and a very sore back!"

They laughed for a while longer until Leela finally asked the question that had been on her mind for the past few months.

"Ziggy?"

"Yeah?"

"What will happen to us if the carrots aren't yours?"

"Leela," he sighed, "We don't have to worry about that yet."

"But honestly? Will you leave me?"

"No." he decided firmly, "But it might put a strain on our relationship!"

"We can't let that happen." Leela decided, equally as firmly.

"You're right," he sighed, "I love you too much."

"I love you too babe!" she drawled

* * *

*5 months later*

"Ziggy!" A heavily pregnant Leela called from their bedroom as the door slammed shut.

"Leela? Is everything okay?" A voice called back.

"Dodger? What are you doing here?" she asked, groaning as she had another contraction, "Oh! Never mind! Just get in here and help me!"

He came rushing in, panicking when he saw the puddle on the floor.

"Whoa!" he shouted, "I am not prepared for this! Let me go get Ziggy!"

"No time!" she gasped, "Just get me to the hospital!"

He picked her up bridal style and carried her out to his car when Ziggy came running over.

"Oh my God!" he shouted, "What's happening?"

* * *

It was a tense ride to the hospital with Dodger going over a few speed limits, passing some red lights etc.

When they finally got to the hospital and by the time Leela had given birth it was 03:37 in the morning.

"Congratulations! You have given birth to a very healthy little boy and a very healthy little girl!"

Leela smiled happily at the two little bundles in her arms while Dodger and Ziggy paced the floor nervously.

"Stop it!" Leela commanded, "You're making me feel sick!"

"We've got the results from the DNA test back… and… it turns out that… um… that… you're both a dad,"

"What?" Leela questioned while the two men just stood there gawping, "Is that even possible?"

"Of course it is," the doctor replied with a shrug of his shoulders, "I've seen it happen many times before!"

"The little boy is Mr. Roscoe's baby but the little girl is Mr. Savage's… you see two of your eggs were fertalised in the same menstrual cycle so… that's what happens!" the midwife explained.

"Crash and Raina," Leela said, "I like it!"

"I love it!" Ziggy replied, relieved that he was actually a father, "I'll have to ring mum!"

"No need!" She exclaimed coming in along with Sam, "Everyone else is in the waiting room!"

"Wait!" Sam shouted seeing Dodger standing in the corner of the room holding baby Raina, "What's he doing here?"

Leela looked up, "Thing is…"

**Next chapter- **John Paul goes to Ste for some reaffirmation comfort sex right after the Finn event, Finn gets caught and Danny gets jealous. Nana McQueen finds out John Paul's turmoil and is determined to get revenge on Finn for hurting her grandson.- Llanea and writerchick4life

**Thanks so much for all the support! Keep prompting and reviewing! **

**I have to admit I had a bit of writers block on this chapter so if it isn't up to scratch I'm really sorry! I also did a lot of research for this chapter and it took me ages to write so I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks again!**

**Bye then…..Fanficgirl1999**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay! Thanks so much for all the prompts and reviews! This has been prompted by ****writerchick4life****, ****Llanea**** and ****StevieScissorLuv**** and what happens is John Paul goes to Ste for some reaffirmation comfort sex right after the Finn event; Danny catches them together and gets jealous. Nana finds out about what Finn has done and the family gets revenge on him.**

* * *

**Guest-**Of course I could! Sounds good! Thanks for the prompt! Xx

**DailyMale- **Haha! Thank you SO much! Tut-tut, Jeremy Kyle?! Jokes ;) Xx

**Lucas-** Aw! Thanks so much, that really means a lot to me! I'll try my best and please don't die before you read this! Hope it's worth the wait! Xx

**Juelz- **Aw, yeah! Course I'll do that! I loved Rhys! Would you prefer him to be alive and if so do you want him and Sinead together? It should be up at chapter 12 . Xx

**Evie-** Yep, of course, no problemo! Thanks for the prompt! Should be up at chapter 13! Xx

**Marley- **Aw ty! I know! Xx

**Casey- **OMG, I can't WAIT to write that one! Sounds good and yep I'll add in Hilton anyway! Crash and Raina too! Xx

**Jessica-** Aw, thanks so much! Haha don't sweat it, I'll add in Kathleen- Angel too! Xx

**George- **Yep, of course! Thanks so much! I'll probably make it Peri if that's okay with you? Xx

**Connor- **Thanks! That's no problem! Haha, brilliant! Ty xx

**Spencer**- …Wow…what can I say?! Thanks so much! You have absolutely no idea how much that means to me! Are you the best person ever or what?! Seriously though, Thanks so much! I was in tears reading your review! That's such a lovely thing to say, you amazing person you! I really appreciate it! Xx

**Guest- **No, unfortunately I don't! Sorry about that! Xx

**Titan**- Wow thanks! I'm nervous now! I hope this is up to your standards! Xx

**Woody**- Thankin' you! xx

**Ferble- **You're so lovely! Thanks! Xx

**Guest- **Course! Will be chapter 17! Xx

**Alistair- **Honestly, It's just whenever I manage… sorry about that but I know that if I say a certain day then it'll go wrong! I'll try at LEAST once every two weeks though! Xx

**Megan- **Thanks! Xx

**Mika- **Here you go! Xx

**Guest- **Hope you enjoy! Xx

**Vinny- **Will be up at chapter 18. Xx

**Dexter- **Aw, ty xx

**Guest123- **Okay! Anyone in particular getting married? Xx

**Mavin- **Haha! Your wish is my command! Xx

**Callum- **Thanks so much! That's lovely and Happy Easter to you and all! Xx

**Benedict- **Thanks so much! Xx

**Backgamon760-** Thanks! I am! Off school so… YAY! How about you? Xx

**Anonymous- **Sounds good! I'm looking forward to writing that one! Xx

**Timmy-** Hmm… interesting ;) That one sounds brilliant. Xx

**Frankie- **Will be chapter 22… anyone in particular? Xx

**Guest- **Wow! Can't wait to write that one! Any particular character in mind? Xx

**Tumbleweed-** Haha! Loved the tune! Hope you enjoy! Xx

**Stephen- **That sounds so good! Like one of the types I like to write! I love writing the juicy and dramatic ones! Easy goings not for me! Xx

**Newbie-** Sounds good! Xx

**Milo- **Don't worry… I hate her too! Xx

**Peter- **That's a hard hitting one! Will do! Xx

**Padraig- ** Okay! Xx

**Jai Van Borghan- **Aw! Poor Sienna! Xx

**Paulo- **Thanks! That's lovely! Xx

**Muttonchops- **Okay! Thanks and of course! Xx

**Mistletoeandwine- **Thank you! Xx

**Emmett- **Thank you :') xx

**Billy- **Thank you! Xx

**Guest-** Thanks! I LOVE Phoebe and Robbie as you will probably notice in this chapter too! Xx

**BiancaANDHeath21-** Okay! Take it you like Home and Away too? Xx

**Clover4lucky- **Okie dokie! Xx

**Simpsonfan- **You got it! Xx

**marvelc0micfr3ak- **Okay! Xx

**Guest- **Righteo! Xx

**Neitherhere- **Sorry for the wait! Xx

**Here'smyhandle-** Haha thanks and sounds good! Xx

**LollipopLOLLIPOP- **Aw! Thanks! Xx

**Hollyberryoaks- ** Haha! I know! Thanks xx

**ROMEOandbenvolio- ** Aw… you're too sweet! Xx

**Lilli-Mae- ** Haha! WHOOP! Go us! Xx

**Orla-** Haha glad to hear it… well not glad that… well… NEVER MIND YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! ;) Xx

**Pompeii- **Thanks! That means so much! Xx

**Sycamore- **Yes! So sorry about taking so long! Xx

**Bastille1x314- **Thanks! Sorry for the wait! Xx

**Gareth- **Aw! Thanks! Xx

**Stanley- **Aw… that's so sweet and no problem! Xx

**Pretzle- **Thanks! Xx

**0Pitymyself9-** Haha, really? I love that name! Xx

**Amelie- **Thank you! Will do! Xx

* * *

John-Paul McQueen walked around the village in a daze. He wasn't sure where to go, who to turn to. He had been so silent, so helpless, so weak… He knew he needed to forget about … him… and that scene that kept replaying in his head. That's when he decided to go to the one person who wouldn't judge him, who would make him feel good… Ste Hay.

John-Paul stood outside Ste's house and after taking a deep breath, he knocked.

The door swung open, "John- Paul… what are you doing here?"

Before he had even finished asking the question John-Pauls lips were on his.

Ste pushed him away, "We can't do this," he sighed.

"Why?" John- Paul questioned, "We're both single… right?"

"Danny?!" Ste reminded him.

"Danny? I'm over him!" was his reply as he leaned over once again.

His lips resisted at first and then John-Paul felt them melt into his. Ste's hand reached up and tangled into his hair and John-Paul felt the rumble of a soft moan as he let his instincts take over. Tilting his head, he deepened the kiss and traced his tongue against the contour of Ste's tender lips. Ste's lips parted then and John-Paul could taste his sweet tongue as he ran it across his. Ste led him into the bedroom where the two men began to get to know eachother a little better…

The next morning the two men lay on the bed, fingers tightly entwined, just laughing.

"Ste? Ste!" A voice called from the living room.

The boys looked at eachother each equally as panicked as the other.

Before they even got a chance to move the door burst open, "Ste! Have you seen my k…" he started head snapping up when he realised that there was someone in the bed with his son… his ex-boyfriend.

"Oh!"

"Hey, Danny," John-Paul said looking around awkwardly, "I should probably go."

"You should," a furious Danny agrees, clearly upset as John-Paul pulls his jeans on.

"See you later, Ste?" John- Paul asks, giving him a peck on the cheek and whispering, "Good luck, sexy," in the process.

Danny overhears this and scowls at him.

"God, he makes me feel sick," he said to Ste as soon as John-Paul had left.

"It's none of your business… now do you mind… I'd like to get dressed." Ste deadpanned.

"Oh, of course," Danny replied sheepishly, as he left the room he mentally noted that he would have to put the two men off eachother.

* * *

A week later and John-Paul was still pretty messed up… him and Ste had been out a few more times but honestly, John-Paul was too out of it to start anything.

Now though, as he walked through the front door he noticed Marlena (Nana) McQueen sitting at the table, tears spilling down her face onto a small book in her hands which looked suspiciously like the journal that Sam had given him when he told her about being raped.

"Nana, what's wrong?" he questioned rushing to her side.

The teary old woman suddenly grew very angry, "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you!?" she shrieked, "John-Paul McQueen you were… you were… r-raped and you couldn't tell me!"

He watched helplessly as his Nana broke down again.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, a few stray tears rolling down his own face.

Her face turned into a mask of pure horror, "Don't you dare!" she exclaimed, "None of this is your fault! You have _nothing_ to be sorry for! You tell me who's done this and I'll make them sorry!"

He sighed and turned his back on the well- meaning woman, "I'm going to bed."

* * *

A week later and John-Paul still hadn't opened up to his Nana… everytime she thought they were getting somewhere he was interrupted by a hysterical Carmel or a furious Mercedes.

One Saturday morning he was having a lie-in as Nancy had Matthew for the day when he bedroom door was flung open and a squeal emerged.

"Alright, John- Paul… Get your ass out of bed and downstairs, NOW! We can do this the easy way… or _my _way."

He sat up straight in bed but the person who was there less than two seconds ago.

"Was that…?" he asked himself, "No… it couldn't be… is it?!"

He jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs to see a stern looking Jacqui standing arms crossed and counting, "10, 9… oh! You're here!"

He stifled a laugh; feeling elated for the first time in, well, he couldn't remember how long!

That was when he noticed his mum sitting miles away in the seat by the fire.

"Mum?" he questioned.

She got up and gave him a hug.

"Sit down, love," she ordered, "We need to have a chat."

"I'll stick the kettle on…Who wants a cuppa?" Nana asked warmly.

When she came back in with the tea and biscuits, still no-one had talked.

"Love, we know… Nana's told us," Myra explained.

"Nana!" John- Paul complained.

"Sorry sweetie, I had to! You need your mum." She said, shaking her head sadly.

"Who was it?" Jacqui questioned, narrowing her eyes slightly, "Just tell us! They won't get hurt… well… much… not as much as the creep deserves anyway!"

"I-"

There was a knock on the door.

"John-Paul? Open up it's me, Danny!"

Nana narrowed her eyes, shuffled to the door and glared at the tall man ahead of her.

"Oh, piss off! We're having a family meeting… and, oh, yeah, that's right! You have tour own family" Nana screamed, "Away on back to them! You're not wanted here!"

"I just want to see John-Paul, please!" he exclaimed desperately.

Her eyes widened as she pushed him out of the door, "It was you wasn't it! You raped my grandson!"

"No! Wait? What? Raped? John-Paul was raped?! Oh, thank God!" he shouted then realising what he had said he quickly changed his statement, "No! What I meant was that he slept with Ste so that must be why!"

"You selfish pig!" Nana hissed, "My grandson is in bits and you're worried about him sleeping with someone else when you're doing exactly that!"

He had the decency to look sheepish while she stormed back inside and slammed the door in his face.

When she looked at her family Myra and John-Paul were chalk white and Jacqui was pure red.

"FINN O'CONNOR?!" Jacqui was screaming while Myra was muttering "He's still out there."

"What about Robbie Roscoe?" Nana questioned "Has he done anything to you?"

"Bullying mainly," he replied, "Mind games… but he never actually touched me. He seemed to feel really bad when he found out what Finn did."

"He knew?" Jacqui questioned, "Well then he's just as bad!"

"That Finn kid is dead meat!" Nana shouted while Myra nodded thoughtfully.

"We need to be smarter than that," she wondered aloud.

Jacqui and Nana nodded in agreement before speaking together, "Mercedes!"

* * *

"Right! What exactly, do you want me to do!" she grimaced thinking about her brother helpless under that freak.

Jacqui smiled, proud of her feisty younger sister, "Well, little sis, we… are going to get revenge on that little twerp! He's going to be in jail for a very long time!"

They smiled mischievously while Myra looked at them shaking her head in disbelief and tutting.

"God forgive you girls!" She exclaimed before letting a sneaky smile loose, "But we're all a part of this family so we'll do this together!"

The family had decided that while Myra and Nana were equally capable of making the boys talk, the two older women were probably better at lending John-Paul a couple of shoulders to cry on which is why Jacqui and Mercedes found themselves marching over to Robbie Roscoe's house… you see the family thought it was better if they stuck together, talking to Robbie first, then raiding Finn's room.

* * *

Mercedes knocked sharply on the door of the Roscoe's house a couple of times before a girls voice shouted, "Coming, I'm coming!"

The door was pulled open and there stood, "Phoebe?!"

"Jacqui?" Phoebe questioned, her jaw dropping in the process.

"What are you doing here?" Jacqui replied giving her a quick hug and finding herself surprisingly close to tears.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Phoebe mirrored.

"I'm here to see Robbie Roscoe… he does live here… right?" Jacqui questioned, double checking the number on the door.

"Yeah, um, Robbie!" Phoebe called, her eyebrows furrowed wondering what her idiotic boyfriend had got himself into this time… and what it was to do with her family.

"What?" He replied stretching lazily as he came out into the hall, he straightened up when he noticed the two women and instinctively put an arm protectively around Phoebe's waist, "Can I ,erm, uh, help you?"

Mercedes glared at the hand that was still rested on Phoebe's waist while Jacqui said, "Phoebe, home, now!"

"You can't…"

"It wasn't a question!"

"Fine!" she replied glaring at the two women before giving Robbie a peck on the cheek and walking briskly out of the garden because, frankly, she didn't want to know what was going on.

* * *

John-Paul was sat on the sofa with red rimmed eyes and Myra and Nana on either side of him when Phoebe got in.

Suddenly Phoebe was seriously worried… was this why Mercedes and Jacqui were at Robbie's house… she knew Robbie had been seriously mean to John- Paul a while back but that had stopped months ago… hadn't it?

"What's going on?" she asked fearfully.

"John-Paul was raped love," Nana replied quickly.

Phoebe felt sick, she doubled over and Nana led her to the sofa.

"It wasn't Robbie!" she spoke up surely after a while.

"We know," Myra replied, "It was Finn!"

Phoebe's world began to spin as she remembered the time that her and Finn were messing about on the school trip… no wonder John-Paul and Robbie looked like they were about to have a heart attack!

"I'm so sorry," Phoebe whispered to John-Paul.

* * *

"Look, just tell us what you know and you won't get hurt." Mercedes said in a sing song voice.

"I've told ya, I ain't done nothin'!" was his response.

"We know! But what did Finn do… in detail please!"

"How am I supposed to know!" Robbie exclaimed, "All I know is that Finn raped him. He hit him on the head with a statue and then…raped him." He gulped the last bit feeling sick even saying the words.

"Great! All we need is the statue." Mercedes replied grinning while Robbie winced and looked sheepish.

"That might… be a problem," he replied going bright red, "I, um, may have smashed it and threw the remains in the river."

"What?" Jacqui spat.

"It was before I knew he raped him and I thought I might get into trouble 'cos it was kind of my fault, I told him… um… I told him to keep John-Paul quiet and 'Shake him up' … I never thought he would do _that_ though."

The two women glared at him furiously.

"How could you?" a voice from behind him asked he turned.

"Phoebe… I-"

"Save it!" she shouted while tears streamed down her face, "You're just as bad then!"

There was a sharp intake of breath from him, "Don't say that!" he cried, "You don't understand, I tried to tell Sam but-"

"No! I understand perfectly! You're too selfish is all! All you were worried about yourself! I can't even-"

"That's not true!" he cried standing up to face her, "It's not! Yes he did say that I would go to jail and yes at first I was petrified but still I was going to say something… it wasn't until he threatened my family and… and… you."

It was at that point that everyone's head snapped up, "Me?" Phoebe whispered.

She looked worried for a split second before glaring fiercely and saying, "Ha! I'd like to see him try! Robbie, I can take care of myself! I've been doing it for most of my life!"

"Exactly! When you shouldn't have had to! D'you not understand?! You don't have to, Phoebe!" Robbie exclaimed.

* * *

Jacqui, Mercedes and upon the pair insisting Robbie and Phoebe made their way over to Finn's house before stopping outside the house.

"Is this not Tony's place?" Jacqui questioned.

Mercedes looked down and hissed, "Oh, yeah, you don't know! Um, how do I say this…? Tony and Diane are married and have two babies called Dee-Dee, which is a ridiculous name by the way, and Anthony." She took a deep breath.

"Wow… anything else I should know?" Jacqui asked, desperately hoping that there wasn't.

"Um, Tony was doing work for Trevor…"

"Seriously!? He's an idiot!"

"Enough about Tony," Phoebe moaned, "How are we going to do this?"

* * *

John-Paul was on the phone to the police when there was a knock on the door.

"Nana, can you?" he asked.

She nodded and opened the door as a horrified Ste burst through.

John-Paul hung up.

"Is it true?" he asked.

John-Paul nodded and Ste gave him a hug.

"I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed seriously, "You should have told me!"

"I was too ashamed," was his reply and he found himself explaining the story all over again but he also found that each time he admitted it he felt better.

* * *

"Look, the way I see it there's a few ways we could play this," Jacqui says getting to the point as she does, "Phoebe could go and flirt with the creep, Robbie could just go talk to him about what happened, I could go in on the pretence of talking to Tony or Mercedes could just go be herself!" Everyone laughed for a second before realising that what they were doing is illegal.

"Look, you two, are you sure you want to do this?" Mercedes asked the teenagers,

"I'm here ain't I?" Robbie replied.

"Obviously!" was Phoebe's response.

"Okay then," Jacqui grinned, "Get ready to act like your lives depend on it!"

* * *

Jacqui and Mercedes had ended up at the door because they had noticed Finn going out and it just made sense for her to distract Tony while Mercy snuck into the weirdo's bedroom.

The two teens were going to follow Finn and while Jacqui would normally be worried knowing Robbie was there made her feel slightly more comfortable. She knew that he cared about Phoebe and would protect her… she also knew that Phoebe was still annoyed at Robbie even though he promised that he would give a written statement and even stand up in court if he had to so she hoped they would get through it… she had to admit that they were perfect for eachother.

"Hi, sorry I- Jacqui?" Jacqui looked up and there was Tony, a baby in each arm.

"Hiya Tone," she replied softly, surprised at the feeling of her stomach plummeting.

He looked as if he wanted nothing more than to put the babies down and envelope Jacqui in a smothering hug but of course… he didn't.

"Do you want to come in?" he asked politely

"Yeah, Tony, thanks." She replied reservedly.

Practically as soon as she set foot in the house Mercy spoke up, "I need a wee… where's your toilet?"

Tony pointed distractedly while offering Jacqui a drink.

The sisters winked at eachother, "Aye, if you would, Tone!"

* * *

"Where's he going?" Phoebe yawned, they were getting seriously bored… so far Finn had gone to the library, price slice and to the collage to get a book.

Finn suddenly stopped short and turned abruptly causing Robbie to jump behind a tree and Phoebe to run right into him.

He caught her in his arms.

"I _knew_ I was being followed!" he exclaimed smirking at Phoebe, "I knew you had the hots for me Phoebs but you didn't need to stalk me!"

Robbie tensed behind the tree he couldn't see what was going on but he knew Finn was trouble.

"You know I'd always have time for you!" he whispered.

"Get off Finn!" Phoebe shouted, struggling to get out of his grasp.

Despite Robbie's deep instincts to kick Finn's head in, he decided to stay put and buy Mercedes and Jacqui more time.

* * *

When Mercedes went into the bedroom it dawned on her that it wasn't what she'd expected… it was like any other teenage boy's room except lacking in pictures of topless women.

She picked her way through dirty clothes on the floor before coming across a journal… she didn't know what to expect but it wasn't this! Which kind of criminal kept a diary? She had a painful reminder of Silas and grimaced… she knew she was lucky… Silas killed a lot of women!

"Jacqui, I know you! You didn't just come here to talk! Something's wrong!" Tony shouted as he burst through into the bedroom.

Jacqui put her hands on her head and told Tony the exhausting truth.

"I knew you preferred me over that idiot Robbie! Ha! He's going to be devastated!" Finn laughed excitedly obviously thrilled at the thought of ruining someone's life, "How would someone as creepy as him get someone as stunning as you?" he winked at her clearly thinking that she was obsessed with him.

"Yeah?!" she sneered, "Well at least he's not a rapist!"

He paled and stumbled before composing himself, "What did you just say to me?"

"You better get used to people saying that 'cos you're going to jail for a long time!" she replied smirking.

"You're gonna regret saying that!" he spat.

Robbie's breath caught in his throat as he heard phoebe cry out. He couldn't hold on anymore so he came out from behind the tree.

* * *

"I can't believe Tony kicked us out!" Mercedes cried.

"I know! He's clearly changed," Jacqui groaned, "I thought I could trust him but obviously not!"

"We need to get this to the police,"

"What?"

"Oh! Just the diary I stole!" Mercedes squealed drawing the small book from her bag.

"I'll text Phoebe and tell her she's all right to come over now."

* * *

Phoebe felt a buzz from her phone in her back pocket as she struggled to fight Finn off her against the wall.

She didn't have to struggle for very long though because suddenly Finn groaned and fell to the ground while Robbie stood behind him with a slightly bloody stone in his hand and kicked him a few times for extra measure.

Phoebe slipped over to him and slid her hand into his.

* * *

"Something's going to happen to them, I know it!" A distraught John-Paul shrieked.

"It'll be okay! The girls are made of tough stuff!" Myra soothed him.

"Oh John-Paul grow a pair! They'll be fine! It's Finn you should be worrying about, really." Nana scolded him.

"They're right! They'll be fine!" Ste exclaimed.

Just then the phone rang.

Myra answered, "Hello? Uh-huh. Robbie!? Really!? Okay! We'll be right there!"

"That was our Mercy, she said we've to meet them! Tony's there too because apparently he found something in Finn's room! The police are there and they've got Finn 'cos apparently Robbie beat him up when he tried it on with Phoebe!" Myra babbled away excitedly while the rest of them struggled to understand her.

"He's been caught?!" John-Paul whispered hoarsely in disbelief while Myra and Nana nodded and gave him tight hugs and sloppy kisses.

* * *

"I thought you didn't believe me?" Jacqui asked Tony.

"Course I believed you! I just didn't want Diane coming back and seeing you poking through her sons things!" he replied.

"Thanks," she smiled looking up at him.

Meanwhile Robbie and Phoebe were stood looking at an out of it but not unconscious Finn.

"Just so you know I could have handled myself," she explained to her boyfriend.

"Uh-huh!" he teased, "Your welcome!"

"Shut up!" she moaned, "You're gonna hold that over me for ages right?"

"Forever and ever babe!" he replied winking at her.

As soon as Nana arrived she stormed over to Finn and kicked him in the shin, ("That's for robbing me!") and then kneed him in the privates, (That… is for RAPING my GRANDSON!").

"Excuse me ma'am but we're handling this," a young police officer told her.

"Well not very well!" she shouted and then walking over to Robbie she high fived him saying, "You've got the right idea!"

At last the police finished speaking to everyone and shoved Finn in the car, "You're under arrest for the rape of John-Paul McQueen."

Everyone cheerily waved goodbye while the car rolled away and Finn glared angrily at everyone.

Finally John-Paul's ordeal was over and upon finding out about Trevor's 'retirement' his mum agreed to stay.

He felt like he didn't need to distract himself with Danny anymore and could focus on being a good daddy to baby Matthew… and with time maybe a good boyfriend to Ste?

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed that! I'm so sorry for the wait! I know I took ages! School's mad at the minute! I've spent ALL day on these! SQUEEEEE THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**I had 56 yesterday and I woke up this morning at it was on 95! I was like *JAW DROP* You're all so lovely! **

**Bye then… Fanficgirl1999! Xx**

* * *

**Next chapter- **Another disaster in the village wipes out 5 residents currently living on the show! – prompted by Gary**.**

**Chapter 11- **Ziggy/Leela baby fic with baby crash, without Dodger and Raina- Guest and KlarolinexDelenaxx

**Chapter 12- **where Katy doesn't die and Sinead takes her to Rhys' Grave - Juelz and KlarolinexDelenaxx

**Chapter 13- **A dark reveal on any characters past! They have a huge secret that they are reluctant to look back upon but are forced to when things catch up with them! - Evie

**Chapter 14- **Grace and Trevor- KlarolinexDelenaxx

**Chapter 15- **Sienna actually finds/meets/tracks down Sophie- George and KlarolinexDelenaxx

**Chapter 16- **Jason and Robbie are feeling desperate for money so Lindsey persuades them to open up a babysitting service. However one night there is a big event being held at the dog and they end up having to look after every baby/child in the village, so basically baby Matthew, Oscar, Dee-Dee, Anthony, Hilton, Kathleen- Angel Rose, Katy, Leah, Lucas, Raina and Crash. How will they get themselves through this hectic night? – Casey

**Chapter 17- **Carmel and Sonny want to start a family but are struggling to concieve because she is "infertile" so they look into either IVF or adoption- Guest

**Chapter 18- **A closer look at exactly how Fraser was killed! What happened before he was thrown in the river in a body bag? – Vinny

**Chapter 19- **A wedding that ends in tragedy- Guest123

**Chapter 20- **Your own who dunnit would be good... maybe the victim could be someone that's young like Jason, Esther or Phoebe- Anonymous

**Chapter 21- **All the babies grown up- Timmy

**Chapter 22- **Male domestic abuse- Frankie

**Chapter 23- **One member of the village is not who they appear to be, they have stolen the identity of a dead man...- Guest

**Chapter 24- **When Patrick gets brutally beaten up will he have a change of heart with Maxine and hand himself in- Stephen

**Chapter 25- **Darren is diagnosed with early onset dementia- newbie

**Chapter 26- **Tony has a heart attack after a vicious row with Diane will he see sense and leave her? –Milo

**Chapter 27- **Lucas overdoses on painkillers thinking they are sweets... Ste initially finds it hard to deal with but seeks comfort in Sinead who understands what he's going through after losing Katy but when he's arrested for manslaughter and neglect of a child will he be pushed over the edge?- Peter

**Chapter 28- **Dr browning never died, though will he be a good father to Hilton?- Padraig

**Chapter 29- **Sienna finds love and gets pregnant at first no one believes her but when she proves she is pregnant how will she deal with everyone pre-judging her abilities as a mother. - Jai Van Borghan

**Chapter 30- **THE JOE IN A COMA STUFF NEVER HAPPENED. Lindsay never has no abortion/miscarriage but the baby is diagnosed with a life threatening decision, will she go ahead with the pregnancy at all...? – Muttonchops

**Chapter 31- **Grace wants revenge for the murder of her father... what exactly has she got planned and most importantly has she got the correct culprit? – BiancaANDHeath21

**Chapter 32- **Brendan escapes from prison and plans to run away with ste, but is he really prepared to leave everyone, including his kids and best friend Sinead behind in order to spend a new life with Brendan as his boy- Clover4lucky

**Chapter 33- **Dirk and Cindy- Simpsonfan

**Chapter 34- **Patrick finds out about the rape and worried that the truth is going to finally get out Finn commits arson and sets hollyoaks high on fire with all of the students, including Jason, Robbie, holly, Finn, tom etc still in it, 1 dies. will he get away with it- marvelc0micfr3ak

**Chapter 35- **Someone gives birth and someone really unexpected has to deliver it- Guest** (Anyone in particular here?)**

**Chapter 36- **(Clare did NOT get run over by Browning). Clare and Grace have a sibling rivalry bitch fight throughout the whole village.- Here'smyhandle


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay! Thanks so much for all the prompts and reviews! I've reached 100… EEEEEEEK! Thanks so much for all your support! This has been prompted by Gary and what happens is another disaster in the village wipes out 5 residents currently living on the show! Hope you enjoy!**

**Guest- **Yep, that's no bother, I'll add them to my list! Don't be silly! That's not greedy! I'd love to have as many fab idea's as you do! Xx

**BiancaANDHeath21-** I know! I agree! They'll probably break up too cos' Heath's leaving ! Thanks! Xx

**Guest- **I try to update once a week! That should be chapter 39! Xx

**0Pitymyself9- **So am I! If only he would hurry up and get caught in the show! Xx

**Orla- **Aw, thank you! I hate English too! :/ ! Xx

* * *

It was Tony and Diane's engagement party in Hollyoaks village and practically the whole village was invited! It was a boiling day in the middle of July which is why they decided to have it outside. Diane was worried that it would start to rain… that was the least of her worries.

* * *

"Trevor!" Sinead called running up to the man outside the club. It had been just over three months since baby Katy died and Sinead was becoming increasingly desperate to cease the pain that she was feeling from losing her little girl, it wouldn't be so bad if she had someone but unfortunately she didn't.

"What do you want?" he questioned as he looked down at the feisty red-head.

"You know what I want, Trevor," she sighed impatiently.

"Yeah, I do but I also know that you shouldn't!" he exclaimed… he had become a lot softer in the past months and before he realised it, he was actually starting to care about people in the village. Despite his protests Sinead only insisted time and time again and finally Trevor agreed, telling her that he would sneak them to her at the engagement party later that day.

* * *

It was 6.00 that evening and as everyone started to arrive at the football field a little bit away from the school Tony and Diane couldn't help but feel ecstatic at the thought of all the lights on that night and the magical feel of the day… if this is how they felt today they couldn't wait until their wedding.

Sandy Roscoe, however, felt completely different. She felt like tonight would go horribly wrong but instead of following her instincts, she ushered her boys and Lindsey out of the door while Robbie complained, "Oh, come on! Why do we have to go to a couple of old-people's engagement party?" everyone laughed.

"Because, Robbie! They're our neighbours and Finn's your friend, right?" Sandy replied.

Robbie grunted while Jason added, "Hey, Rob, I heard Phoebe's gonna be there!" Which set Jason off going on about Holly.

That alone made Robbie perk up, never mind the mentions of the barbeque and 'birds in crop tops' that Ziggy kept going on about.

"Hope you won't be looking at those girls!" Lindsey said mock- seriously to Joe.

"Not when I've got you babe," Joe responded. Then the pair started snogging while Freddie growled, "Get a room!" and his mum shot him a warning glare.

* * *

"Dodger!" Patrick exclaimed as he entered his house, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see… you…" he replied unconvincingly.

"Okay? Well, don't mean to be rude, but, what do you want?" he asked curiously.

"To see if we were going to that engagement party tonight!" Maxine chipped in.

"Of course," he answered warily.

"Okay… just wondering… better go!" Dodger exclaimed, only too happy to get out of his estranged father's house. With one last look towards Maxine he left.

"Why do you lie to me Maxine?" Patrick questioned before stepping towards her purposefully.

* * *

Half an hour later and the party was in full swing. Everyone danced happily and talked about what a stunning day it was as they took sips of their drinks and looked longingly at the barbeque… little did they know that in less than an hour their lives would be turned upside down.

"Wow, look at how close that plane is getting!" Ziggy said to Joe and Lindsey but none of them took very much notice.

There was karaoke and while Nancy sang, Trevor and Sinead managed to slip out without being noticed.

"Have you got the stuff?" Sinead whispered urgently.

"Sinead, I don't think this is a good idea," Trevor hissed but still he handed her a small bag with white powder in it.

"Is that it?" she asked incredulously, "No! I want more! By tomorrow morning, or guess what? The whole town is going to know about this 'little encounter'"

"You wouldn't dare!" he growled.

"Wouldn't I? I don't give a damn about what happens to either of us so you just try me!" she exclaimed teasingly.

By that stage Trevor was looking, horrified, over Sinead's shoulder. He turned and ran.

"You can run but you can't hide," she laughed, until she turned around and came face to face with an airplane wing. The young girl was swept off her feet and the powder in the bag flew everywhere while Sinead landed with a thump outside price slice.

* * *

Meanwhile Dodger had followed Patrick into the matinée after noticing the green-yellow bruise on Maxine's face. When he asked her what happened she had told him she had banged into a lamppost but he knew there was no way that that had happened.

"Patrick, what have you done to Maxine?" he questioned.

"What do you care?" Patrick challenged.

"She's my friend!" Dodger exclaimed.

"Nothing she didn't deserve," Patrick replied slowly, loving the horrified look on his son's face.

Dodger punched him square in the jaw, "How do _you_ like it?" he screamed as Patrick stumbled backwards.

* * *

Sandy noticed the plane first and cried out in horror, "Run!"

Everyone at the party screamed and scattered all over the place.

Ste then realised that he was missing a little person, "Leah!" he shrieked as he noticed her right in the plane's path.

Robbie ran and pushed the little girl out of the way, leaving him to be crushed under the weight of the plane.

Sandy screamed and lunged forward while her other sons held her back helplessly.

The plane hurtled towards the matinée leaving the two men trapped inside.

* * *

Later that day at the hospital Sandy fell to the ground and started having a panic attack when they told her that her son didn't make it. She was rushed into a ward but sadly died.

Dirk, Maxine, Sienna and Dennis all stood in the waiting room next. All waiting to see if either of the men had made it.

"I'm so sorry." The doctor whispered upon coming into the room.

They all broke down and Maxine couldn't tell who she was crying over, Patrick… or Dodger?

Diane screamed in pain when she found out what had happened to her beautiful daughter… she was blaming herself, "If we had believed Sinead in the first place she would have been with us at the time!"

"She's in a better place now! She's with Katy." Tony consoled her.

Ste walked in and thanked the Roscoe's… had it not been for Robbie's bravery his little girl would be dead and he would be eternally grateful… he told them this. But he understood that this wouldn't bring their brother and mother back.

What should have been an amazingly fun day turned out to be a horrific tragedy…

* * *

**Next chapter- **Brendan Brady returns and puts all of the 'gangsters' into their places, he goes mad when he finds out what they made Ste do. Prompted by Dangarumpo

**Chapter 37- **Tegan and Frasier are living together- WhitneyMcDonald

**Chapter 38- **Jen and Tilly- Guest

**Chapter 39- **Robbie and Jason are about 11, there dad runs out on them and Robbie gets rebellious- Guest

**Chapter 40- **Robbie falls for a vulnerable girl who has depression and he discovers cuts herself, will she let him in and can he help her? Lindsey helps them- Guest **(Do you want this to be a character already in the show or an OC?**

**Chapter 41- **Jason ends up with amnesia after a car accident. He can't remember anything or anyone - how can the roscoe's cope with their little Jason thinking of them as a stranger? - Guest

**Chapter 42- **Robbie and Nancy begin an affair! - Guest

**Aw **** … Hope you enjoyed it! It's a bit shorter than usual but still! Don't forget to prompt and review! Thanks again to everyone who has! **

**Bye then… Fanficgirl1999! Xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay! Thanks so much for all the prompts and reviews! Okay first things first… who LOVED the Phoebe and Robbie kiss at the start of the week?! I know I did! Anyways, this has been prompted by Dangarumpo and Brendan Brady comes back (Yay!) and puts all of the 'Gangsters' into their places… especially when he finds out what they put Ste through!**

**Guest- **I know xx

**Guest- **No problems and I KNOW! I've voted… have you? Xx

**Guest- **Yeah of course that's absolutely fine! Xx

**Guest-** Wow, that's an interesting one! I've often thought about that happening myself so I can't wait to write it! Xx

**Guest- ** How's this for you! Xx

**January- **Aw thanks! That's no problem xx

* * *

A dark haired man with an old-fashioned 'fu manchu' moustache and a well-worn leather jacket stepped out a taxi in hollyoaks village… he looked up at his old club, 'chez-chez'

"Keep the change," he told the taxi driver in his deep Dublin accent.

Yep, that's right… Brendan Brady was back!

* * *

A young man dressed in track bottoms and a roomy jacket stepped out of price slice.

"Brendan?" he questioned, shock apparent on his face as he ran over and gave him a tight hug.

"Stephen!" Brendan beamed, "Okay! You can let go now…"

He laughed and anyone could tell that he was glad to see his old flame.

"What are you doing back here? How'd you get out of jail so soon? Where are you staying?" Ste babbled excitedly.

"Um, good behaviour…" came Brendan's unconvincing reply, "I was hoping that I could crash at Mitzeee's 'til I find a place of my own."

"There's just one problem with that," Ste sighed, "Mitzeee's living in America now!"

"What?" Brendan groaned furiously, he had what he'd thought was a well thought out plan and it had just been ruined.

"Look, you can stay at my place but you're going to have to cope with an emotionally unstable Sinead, a temperamental George and a flirtatious Blessing… think you can handle it?" he teased.

"Lucky me!" Brendan said sarcastically, "Ack, I can handle anything … I'm fearless!"

* * *

A short while later and Brendan was stood outside the club again with Ste.

"Who owns it now?" he asked quietly nodding towards the club.

"Um, I, uh, Fraser Black… I think…" he replied nervously.

I know you Stephen... what's wrong?" he questioned his ex-boyfriend.

Ste sighed loudly and replied, "Okay… I've been doing some jobs for him."

Brendan was so angry that the veins nearly popped out of his neck as he growled, "What sort of jobs?"

"Nothing _you_ haven't made people do!" Ste defended himself.

With that Brendan stormed into the club and up to his old office where he sat on the desk and waited… it felt good to be back to where he belonged.

An unsuspecting Trevor walked into the room and jumped a little as he noticed the stranger sitting in his boss's seat but quickly composed himself.

"Oh, for God's sake!" he shouted, seemingly unsurprised, "What do you want?"

Brendan stood up and faced him, he looked him in the eyes punched him in the stomach and winded him then, taking advantage of the doubled over figure he kicked him and bent down so he was in his face.

"You… leave… Ste Hay… alone," he hissed slowly, "Got it?!" But to Brendan's surprise, Trevor gave a short laugh and shoved Brendan into the wall, "Yeah? And what are you going to do if I don't?"

"You have no idea what I'm capable of…" Brendan replied sinisterly as he walked out of the office and deliberately knocked over a few glass bottles along the way.

As he made his way down the familiar metal steps he smirked when he realised that Trevor had had a flicker of fear in his eyes for a moment and understood that the best way to get his club back would be to eliminate the opponents one by one… he wasn't intending to actually kill anyone (he wasn't ready to go back to jail yet!) but that all depended if they actually listened to him or not… after all, he had killed before, he wasn't afraid of doing it again… he had nothing to lose this time!

* * *

Brendan had been keeping an eye on the club for a while, wanting to protect both his club and his Ste, but still he had seen nothing more than people walking in and out like a normal club! Begrudgingly he admitted to himself that these people were good! He didn't even know who worked there let alone who was in on it! He suspected the blonde girl who looked like she had a bit too much Botox had something to do with it though, as she, like anyone owning a dodgy club would, kept a watchful eye over the village.

"Ste!" Fraser called across the crowded coffee shop as he half-led, half-dragged the younger man out of the door and to the alley beside the club.

"Ste, the next time you want to try to worm out why don't you do it yourself rather than send your little boyfriend to do it, hm?" Frasier hissed as Ste's face crinkled in confusion, "It would work out a lot better for you… now, I'm not an unreasonable man, am I Ste? So I'm going to let this one go but the next time I would encourage you to wind his neck in before someone gets hurt, eh?"

Ste nodded numbly while mentally reminding himself to talk to Brendan later.

"Good lad," Fraser clasped him on the shoulder before turning away, "Oh, and Ste… I don't expect this to happen again,"

* * *

"He what?!" Brendan shouted, "So, he's threatened you… that's okay… all we have to do is find a little dirt on him… I'm sure it can't be too hard… I mean…"

"Brendan!" Ste groaned loudly, "Stop it… There's not a fly on him! He's married to such a lovely woman who doesn't suspect a thing but then again one of her sons work for him and she hasn't noticed that either so…"

Brendan's head snapped up, "Which son?"

"Well, he's called Freddie… why?" Ste replied.

"Let me guess… this… Freddie… he's a real family man, huh? Does what he does for _them_?"

"I suppose? But… what has that got to do with you stopping being obsessed with Frasier?" Ste questioned sceptically.

Brendan gave a short laugh and smirked, "Nothing… nothing at all!"

Ste rolled his eyes at his ex-boyfriends idiocy and childishness and went to bed while Brendan mulled over what he could do to let Freddie know that he was the boss… one of his brothers maybe… although he didn't want another Walker scenario!

* * *

"Oi, Freddie!" Brendan called from outside price slice and beckoned him over.

"Uh, sorry am I supposed to know you or something?" Freddie questioned.

"Nope! But I know you… you see… you're working for me now." He replied bluntly.

Freddie laughed loudly, "I don't think so mate!"

This time it was Brendan's turn to laugh turning his head just in time to see Freddie looking fondly at Robbie and Phoebe walking hand in hand down the street with a smitten Jason and Holly trailing not far behind. "That your wee brothers?" Brendan asked, "Cute… be a shame if something were to happen to them!"

Freddie visibly paled and with that Brendan turned on his heel while Freddie shouted after him.

"I'll give you some time to think about it!" he yelled as he rounded a corner and disappeared from sight.

* * *

"Time to go have a little chat with Trevor now," Brendan muttered to himself. He smirked as he realised how easy this could be if he said the right thing… anyone could see that Trevor bore a grudge against his boss… Brendan just had to find it and exploit it.

"Brendan! What a pleasant surprise!" Trevor exclaimed sarcastically as Brendan barges into 3 Oakdale Drive, the house next door to where he used to live.

Brendan smirked and walked over to the window, "Trevor's Tropical Fish… Wow… you putting the drugs inside the fish or…?"

Trevor scowled at his mocking tone, "I don't know what you're on about mate, but if you're looking for drugs I suggest you go elsewhere!"

Brendan scoffed at this, "Wow, so you're actually going on the straight and narrow!?" he raised his eyebrows questionably, "Well, not for long… you're going to help me get rid of Fraser Black once and for all… or, you might not see that pretty, little girlfriend of yours for quite some time!"

Trevor's eyes widened and he lunged at Brendan, "What have you done with her?"

Brendan laughed loudly, "Oh nothing yet! Just make sure I don't have to." He shoved Trevor into the wall, "And, don't touch me again…"

"Two down, one to go," Brendan sighed as he walked down the street.

He was pulled into an ally and pushed against the wall by a surprisingly strong Fraser but still he showed no fear.

"Stop trying to get rid of me… it won't work! I'm well respected around here," he hissed furiously.

"Yeah? Well, not for long because unlike the snitches, I'm not afraid of you! In fact," Brendan said and standing up straighter he grabbed Fraser by the throat, "You should be afraid of me… because, not only have I got a lot of people that owe me favours but I'm stronger _and_ smarter than you old man."

Eventually he let the older man go and stormed down the alleyway, daring Fraser to try something like that again.

Fraser coughed and wheezed and as he did so he realised that he wasn't as young as he once was, he cared a lot more about people, namely Rose, Sandy, Tegan and even Grace. He knew he had to give up… give up all the power, all the freedom, all the control… he had to give himself in.

* * *

"Stephen!" Brendan called excitedly.

"Yeah?" A groggy and slightly confused Ste emerged from his room in time to see Brendan practically bang into a wall in his haste to tell Ste the news.

"I got my club back! I got chez chez back!" he shouted.

"Keep it down!" Blessing screamed from the kitchen.

"Sorry," Ste replied guiltily and then turning to Brendan he beamed, "That's brilliant! How'd you manage that one?!"

"Never mind that now! Point is, I've got my club back and you don't have to work for those idiots anymore!"

Ste couldn't help himself he was so elated that he just forgot himself. He lowered Brendan's head and leant up so that their lips were touching and to his surprise he felt Brendan slowly kiss back… "Yep," he thought, "Brendan Brady is back!"

* * *

**Next chapter- **Maxine turns to Dodger for comfort after a bad row with Patrick.

**Chapter 43- **Holly has anorexia and Jason doesn't know what to do to help prompted by In-My-Head-749

**Chapter 44- **Tom and Peri prompted by morganfreeman-secret agent

**Chapter 45- **Patrick has a heart attack after he walks in on Dodger and Maxine "together" prompted by writerchick4life

**Chapter 46- **Jilted at the altar prompted by writerchick4life

**Chapter 47- **One half of an existing couple is in an accident and loses their memory and their partner tries to help prompted by writerchick4life

**Chapter 48- **Holly and Robbie both get drunk and end up in bed together but it keeps happening and happening. What will holly do knowing Jason is her boyfriend yet she can't keep away from his twin? – Guest and writerchick4life

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Thanks for all the brilliant reviews and prompts! Keep them coming! :D**

**Bye then… Fanficgirl1999! Xx**


End file.
